Bathroom Maintenance
Regular bathroom maintenance is an essential part of housekeeping. Over the long run, this will save you a considerable amount of money as well, because you can avoid problems related to plumbing, leaks, mold and mildew. Some easy, but important tips for regular bathroom maintenance are listed below. Ensure that the Grout and Sealant are Intact The grout and sealant around the tiles over a bathtub or in a shower cubicle require frequent inspection. Due to the constant exposure to heat, humidity and moisture, the grout often wears off or cracks. Make sure that the grout is intact and free from mold or mildew. To clean mold, mildew or grout stains, use oxygen bleach. If you find any evidence of missing grout, you must clean the area, dry it and apply new grout. Look for Leaking Spouts or Pipes Leaks around a pipe or spout must be remedied as soon as they are spotted. If left unattended, they could progressively become worse and cause problems such as moisture accumulation behind the walls and underneath the floor. Contact a plumber if you are unsure of the extent of the leak . Look for Signs of Leaks Around the Bathtub and Toilet The toilet and the bathtub must be securely caulked to the bathroom floor. Otherwise, these structures will leak water and cause problems later. Ensure that the toilet flush works properly and there are no signs of any blockages. Look for Signs of Rot or Decay Do a regular examination of the floor, wall and corners of the bathroom. Look for signs of dampness, wetness or rot on the surfaces. Any such problems must be remedied professionall. Ensure that there are No Loose Tiles If you have a shower enclosure, make sure the tiles are all in place and caulked properly. Also ensure that there are no signs of shifting tiles on the wall or the floor. If you see any such signs, remove the tiles and install new ones or reinstall the same tiles. Reapply the grout after removing any debris between the tiles. Inspect Underneath the Sink Look underneath the sink to check for signs of leaks or moisture accumulation. Corroded pipes or cracks in the connections can cause leaks that can spread over to the wood under the counter. It can also damage the foundation. Replace any damaged pipes or connections promptly. Ensure that Drain Covers are in Place Drain covers are an important defense mechanism because they block the flow of hair, dirt and other particles that can cause blocks in drains. If you notice that the flow of water has slowed down, clean the drain if necessary and clean the covering grill. Clean Bathroom Every Week Once a week, clean the bathtub or shower enclosure, toilet, wash basin, mirrors and the floor. While doing so, do a thorough inspection of all the nooks and corners. Wash the rugs before they accumulate too much dirt or moisture. Never leave moist clothes or rugs in the bathroom